Pottertalia
by The Little Leprechaun
Summary: Alfred Jones, the Nation who lived (Jesus that's cheesy), finds out he is a wizard from the half giant Ivan. Left at Kings Cross Station, we follow Alfred on his path to becoming a full fledged Wizard (Only up to the end of Alfred's sorting).


_**(So, this is my first attempt at Pottertalia. I know normally that Iggy is in Slytherin and that Japan is in Ravenclaw, but for all intents and purposes they're all in Gryffindor. I also normally have the two Irelands as oldest, but again, for all intents and purposes Scotland will be oldest. This is just gonna be the first couple of moments, when Harry meets Ron, Hermione and up to the end of their sorting. ENJOY!)**_

 _ **Harry - America**_

 _ **Ron - England**_

 _ **Hermione - Japan**_

 ** _Draco - Prussia_**

 ** _Crabbe - France_**

 ** _Goyle - Spain_**

 ** _Neville - Feliciano_**

 ** _Percy - Scotland_**

 ** _Fred/George - North/South Ireland_**

 ** _Ginny - Wales_**

 ** _Molly - Britannia (That's her name for this)_**

 ** _Dumbledore - China_**

 ** _McGonagall - Hungary_**

 ** _Snape - Austria_**

 ** _Quirrell - Greece_**

* * *

Alfred looked around, nervously. The 'half giant' Ivan had left him at Kings Cross Station with a Train Ticket to a place called Hogsmead, and the instructions to locate a platform nine and three quarters. He hadn't been to Kings Cross very many times, but he was relatively certain that there wouldn't be a platform between platforms nine and ten.

'How the hell did I get wrapped up in all of this?' He thought to himself.

With a shaky sigh, he made his way to platform nine. Like he suspected, there was no sign of a platform nine and three quarters. It was common sense that it'd be a bad idea to ask anyone around him. He was about to give in, maybe the school would send more letters if he didn't show up, when he saw five kids, all with bushy eyebrows, being hurried along by a woman, presumably their mother.

"Come on, or you're going to miss the train. Callem! You should know that the Hogwarts Express leave at 11!" She cried.

One word shone out among the others. He remembered the name of the school was Hogwarts, so maybe this family were...wizards, the word was still foreign to him, just like him. He danced on the balls of his feet for a second before going to talk to them. As he pushed his trolley forward, the oldest boy ran towards the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Much to Alfred's shock, instead of crashing into it, he simply melted through it. Before anyone else could go, Alfred made a move.

"Um, excuse me! Can you tell me how to...um...how to do the..." He nodded to the wall.

"You must be a first year! I recognise that fearful thrill anywhere. You're in the same year as my son, Arthur." The lady babbled.

"Ah, right. Um...could you tell me...how to..." He kept stammering.

"Get on to the platform? Well, watch Kyna and Lorcan go, then you give it a try. Go on then! Kyna!" She looked at one of the twins.

Obviously, judging by their name, one of the twins was a girl. But both had auburn hair with fringes that hung low, only just leaving their eyes visible. Neither of them were wearing gender specific clothes, and neither one of them looked as if they had certain parts that made girls girls. The one the lady addressed started giggling to themself, as the other groaned.

"Mum, I'm Kyna! You were talking to Lorcan! I know I'm flat as a board but that's just insulting!" One twin moaned.

"Honestly, you say you're our mother!" The other laughed.

Even there voices were identical. Which ever one was male, his voice hadn't dropped yet. They both glared at their mother with identical stares.

"Sorry Lorcan. Go on then." She nodded to the wall.

The twin, maybe Lorcan, maneuvered the cart in front of the wall. Before they ran towards it, they looked back at their mother, grinned and said,

"Just kidding, I really am Kyna. You really should find a way to tell us apart." She laughed.

Before their mother could say anything, she ran towards the wall, closely followed by Lorcan and they both melted through the wall. Arthur made to go through, but the lady stopped him and indicated for Alfred to go. Before he did, he caught sight of another boy, slightly younger than Arthur. He looked at Alfred nervously, before hiding behind his mother again. Alfred faced the wall, drew in a sharp breath and ran towards the wall. He braced himself to feel the cold hard stone, but nothing came. He opened his eyes, as the hoot of a steam train sounded. He gasped, as he saw probably thousands of people gathered around a beautiful red steam train, titled the Hogwarts Express. He grinned, finally feeling like this was his reality now, and went to put his trunks into storage. Once that was done, he hopped on the train and found the only empty compartment left. Once the doors were shoot, the train let out another hoot, but this time it was followed by the weird chugging sound steam trains make while they move. He looked out the window and watched, as he left behind his normal life.

* * *

Before long, they'd left the bustling city of London, and were now travelling through the beautiful British countryside **_(ahahahahahaha)_**. Alfred leaned on one elbow, watching the green colours speed by. He sighed, then turned to face the compartment door slid open. The bushy eye brow kid from earlier was standing there kind of nervously.

"Um...would it be OK if I sat with you? Everywhere else is full." He asked.

"Yeah sure." He replied, with a smile.

The boy came in and slid the door shut behind him. He sat across from Alfred and a rat appeared from his pocket and climbed up onto his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while, it was a little awkward. Before long, the witch pulling the the food trolley opened the door, she smiled and spoke with a thick Belgian accent.

"Hello you two! Would you like to buy anything?" She asked, cheerfully.

Arthur shook his head and held up a pathetic looking bundle of sandwiches. Alfred looked from Arthur to the Bundle several times, before turning to the Belgian Witch. He pulled out a a heavy bag of coins and held it out to her.

"We'll take the lot!" He exclaimed.

The witch looked surprised for a minute, but the look quickly melted into a smile. Alfred and Arthur both helped her unload the piles of sweets into the compartment. Once they sat back down again, Arthur looked at Alfred with a curious amazement.

"I should probably introduce myself properly. I'm Arthur Kirkland." He said, before taking a bite of some chocolate shaped like a frog.

"I'm Alfred. Alfred Jones." He muttered, staring at a weird prism-shaped box.

Arthur looked up from his frog chocolate. His green eyes were blazing with an intense fire of admiration. He finished the frog before gasping.

"Do you mean... _the_ Alfred Jones?" He asked.

Alfred nodded nervously. A fire of excitement burned in his eyes as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Do...do you have the scar?" He wondered.

Alfred lifted up his fringe and showed Arthur the thin Lightening Shaped scar on his forehead. Arthur let out a gasp of amazement and a smile spread across his face. Alfred smiled nervously and picked up a box presumably containing one of the chocolate frogs. He opened it carefully and looked at the frog. It was so life like, almost as if it could jump off his palm any second. Then it twitched.

"You'll want to eat that quick!" Arthur warned.

Before Alfred knew what was going on, the frog jumped out of his hand and out of the train window. Arthur sighed a little, looking disappointed at the loss of the sweet. Alfred, on the other hand, looked horrified that his food had started moving.

"Oh! Right, you were raised by Muggles! You'll get used to the weird sweets. Just be careful when eating the beans in that box." He indicated with his head.

Alfred laughed slowly and watched curiously as Arthur's rat clambered onto his head. Arthur pulled him off and held him still on his lap.

"This is Scabbers. He used to be my brother Callem's rat, but I've got him now. Kyna and Lorcan showed me a spell to turn him yellow! Want to try it?" He said excitedly.

Alfred nodded and watched as Arthur pulled out his wand and pointed it at the rat. Before he could perform an magic, a boy about their age with Raven black hair appeared in the door way.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy called Feliciano's lost one." He asked.

Both boys shook their heads and he made to leave, when he noticed Arthur's wand.

"Oh! Are you going to do magic? Can I see?" He asked.

Arthur nodded and cleared his throat. He muttered some words that Alfred and the other boy couldn't hear. There was a little flash, the rat squeaked and retreated into Arthur's pocket.

"Damn those two..." The green eyed boy murmured.

"That wasn't a real spell. Was it? Here let me show you one." The boy sighed.

He came into the compartment and sat down next to Alfred. He looked at Alfred and noticed his glasses were slightly broken. He moved back a little, took out his wand, and pointed it at the metal piece between the lenses.

"Oculus reparo." He said, flicking his wand.

The glasses floated off his face for a second, the small crack in one lens fixed itself, then placed itself back on Alfred's face. He stared at the boy in amazement.

"Whoa! Thanks!" He gasped.

"Wait...a second! You're Alfred Jones. Aren't you?" He asked. "I thought it was you. I'm Kiku Honda. And you are?" He asked, turning to Arthur.

"Arthur Weasley." Arthur muttered.

"It's a...pleasure...to meet you." He stood up hurriedly. "You two should change into your school robes. We're almost there. And you have some dirt on your nose." He informed them before bowing and leaving.

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other, then back at where the boy had been standing earlier. Arthur instinctively started rubbing his nose to get the dirt off. As he did, three more boys now stood in the door way. One boy, presumably the ringleader, was Albino with red eyes and white hair. Another boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, while the final boy had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey look at those eyebrows. Antonio, Francis, I think we've just a Kirkland." The Albino sneered.

Arthur looked out of the window and tried to ignore the boy. At the movement the boy smirked and turned his attention to Alfred.

"Hold on. You're Alfred Jones. What is a great wizard like you doing hanging around someone like _him_?"

Alfred looked at Arthur, then back to the Albino. He didn't know him yet, but he could tell the boy was going to be trouble.

"Well, he seems really nice. That's all that matters I guess." Alfred shrugged.

Arthur looked round with such admiration for his new friend. The Albino looked shocked for a second, but he quickly recovered his sneer.

"Whatever floats your boat Jones. The name's Gilbert Bieldschimdt, this is Antonio and Francis. Let us know when you're done messing around with Muggle Lovers."

With that final remark, he turned with Francis and Antonio flanking him and left. Alfred looked to Arthur for an explanation.

"Gilbert Bieldschimdt. His family is super rich. He called me a muggle lover, muggles are non magic people, because my dad has a fascination with muggle stuff. He's just being rude." He sighed.

Alfred nodded and gave him a reassuring smile and they began changing into their school robes.


End file.
